Algo en él me recuerda a mí
by CieloCriss
Summary: Kouji Minamoto es un periodista veinteañero que tiene como primer trabajo entrevistar al vocalista de Los Lobos Adolescentes, Yamato ishida. Crossover 0204 Semi AU. ¡Terminado!


**Notas**--- ¡Hola a todos! =), No voy a entretenerlos mucho, sólo diré que estoy contenta porque es la primera vez en muchos meses que puedo escribir algo nuevo. Esto es **un CROSSOVER entre digimon 01/02 y 04**, por supuesto **tiene algo de AU**, porque para mí –aunque no lo digan- Frointer ocurrió antes de Digi 01… de cualquier manera en este corto escrito Kouji tiene 24 años, es periodista y fue al Digimundo antes que los elegidos de 01 y 02, quienes en esta historia aún son adolescentes de preparatoria. _¡Espero se diviertan con esta ocurrencia mía!_

**Algo en él me recuerda a mí **

_Por CieloCriss_

De alguna manera tenía que conformarme y comprender que apenas estaba iniciando en el periódico. No me iban a dar notas de relevancia nacional, mucho menos internacional… pero por supuesto no esperaba iniciar como periodista de espectáculos locales. Heme aquí, rodeado de adolescentes ruidosos y gritones que me recuerdan a Takuya cuando niño. Llevo colgando de mi cuello una cámara digital, en mis bolsillos traigo dos grabadoras y un par de micrófonos; en la mano cargo con un cuaderno para ir apuntando datos que le den color a mi nota; lo más probable es que realice una crónica que exprese lo dementes que están las jóvenes de secundaria hoy en día; digo yo, se presenta un grupo local, compuesto por mocosos, y para ellas parece que dará un concierto algún ídolo de Japón.

Suspiro, miro el reloj, van a ser las diez y media, el concierto va a comenzar.

- Disculpa, Hey, ¡oye! - volteo hacia atrás, entre tanto barullo veo a una jovencita de cabellos desparpajados. - Oye, no puedes estar aquí, este es el lugar preferencial del club de fans de Yamato Ishida.

Yamato Ishida… ya veo… el vocalista y bajista, según estoy informado. Hago caso omiso de lo que exige la señorita, miro de nuevo al frente y anoto un par de datos: 'club de fans'; pero no puedo terminar de escribir, porque siento que me tocan la camisa.

- Soy la presidenta del club de fans de Yamato Ishida, Motomiya Jun, y te repito que este lugar es exclusivo para las admiradoras de mi Yamato, ¿comprendes?, ¡fuera!

- Vengo de la prensa - corté de inmediato al notar que el tono de voz de la tal Motomiya se elevaba de manera amenazante -. Si quieres que escriba una buena nota de este grupo y su cantante, más vale que no me molestes - bien, admito que no debí amenazar con ser parcial, porque una de las leyes del periodismo es ser imparcial y lo más objetivo posible, pero tenía que hacer algo para callarle la boca a esa muchacha.

- ¡¡Ahh!! - gritó en lo que a mí me pareció un espasmo de felicidad - ¡la prensa!, ¿escribirás una nota de mi Yamato?

- No. Voy a escribir una nota sobre el grupo, Los Lobos Adolescentes - expliqué.

- Ahhh, pues entonces no debes estar aquí. - dijo la joven -. Le diré a Yagami que te busque un lugar especial para la prensa, ¡el mejor lugar para que veas cantar a mi Yama!

Observé que marcaba en su celular e intercambiaba algunas frases con alguien con el cual no parecía llevarse muy bien. No le presté mucha atención, estaba hastiado. Si había decidido estudiar periodismo había sido porque en esa profesión todavía había expectación y lucha, era, me supongo, lo más cercano que pude hallar a mis aventuras en el Mundo Digital, porque aunque suene infantil, ¡deseaba tanto regresar al Digimundo!, mi vínculo con la prensa, mi carrera y mis estudios, los había hecho pensando en que algún día terminaría siendo corresponsal de guerra, que atravesaría fronteras para llevar noticias al resto del mundo, enfrentaría problemas, estaría escribiendo y viendo la historia… iluso de mí… para eso tenían que pasar años y años y más años. Por ahora tenía que conformarme con ser reportero de espectáculos de la zona de Odaiba, por ahora, más que una guerra, tenía que cubrir el concierto de un puñado de adolescentes.

Miré un rato el escenario, todo parecía estar listo. Varias lámparas de fresnei estaban acomodadas para dar una iluminación directa, las cazuelas, otras lámparas, mediaban la luz y le daban colorido, ya que tenían filtros rojos, azules y verdes. Al centro, en la parte de atrás, había una batería, y recargada en ella yacían una guitarra eléctrica y un bajo. Apunté todo eso, también me fijé en los vestuarios de los jóvenes, que en su mayoría traían trapos negros, como si estuviera por iniciar un concierto de rock pesado o heavy metal… aunque claro, por el perfil de las admiradoras y lo que había leído del grupo, bien sabía que el perfil de éstos era más por el lado de rock-pop.

- Disculpe, señor periodista - me llamó de nuevo la muchacha apellidada Motomiya.

No respondí, sólo le hice un gesto. Al lado de ella había un joven con los cabellos igual de parados que ella, tenía la piel morena y vestía de azul. De hecho, vestía una extraña gabardina azul añil con ropa deportiva como fondo. En la cabeza traía una tiara para detenerse las greñas, no era un pañuelo o una bandada como las que yo solía usar, era más bien un pedazo de tela que hacía presión en su frente. Era uno de los pocos que no vestía de negro.

- Taichi, este joven es de la prensa, pero necesitas buscarle un mejor lugar para que vea en todo su esplendor a Yamato… ¡es decir!, ¡a los Lobos!

El joven se me quedó mirando un rato.

- ¿Yo? ¿Por qué habría de buscarle un mejor lugar?, hazlo tú, Jun.

- ¡Grosero!, ¡se trata de la prensa!, ¡¿qué no Yamato es tu mejor amigo?!

- ¿Y…?

- ¡Taichi!

El tal Taichi me miró largamente. Debió notar mi hastío, porque momentáneamente sonrió. Bien, debo admitir que no estaba feliz en mi primer día de trabajo, Koichi ya me lo había advertido, 'que iba a estar inconforme, pero que lo mejor era empezar de cero', claro, él realmente no podía entender mi frustración porque era diseñador gráfico y en un dos por tres había encontrado un empleo remunerado; pero en fin, ya no se puede hacer nada… después de todo, según mis profesores, un verdadero periodista era capaz de sentir pasión por casi cualquier tipo de noticia, así que si yo quería destacar tenía que encontrarle gusto a esto… pero, ¿qué podía resultar interesante de un concierto de adolescentes?

- Está bien, Jun, no te exaltes - mencionó el tal Taichi -, no tenemos lugar para la prensa, pero me supongo que con los muchachos habrá un espacio más; sígame, señor periodista.

Lo seguí más que nada porque lo más sano para mi trabajo era alejarme de esa mujer tan loca, incluso cuando ya me iba comenzó a decir que iba a escribir la biografía del cantante para que yo supiera la 'magnífica' trayectoria del sujeto; yo le asentí sin hacerle mucho caso, caminé tras el joven de cabellos castaños; algo había en él que me simpatizaba.

- Soy Yagami Taichi, ¿de qué periódico vienes?

- Minamoto Kouji, de El Sol Naciente.

- Ah, por supuesto, debí imaginarlo - dijo con una sonrisa. Llegamos hasta una especie de palco preferencial en donde había unos cuantos chicos.

Uno de ellos lidiaba con una computadora, la tenía conectada a una cámara digital lista para grabar el concierto. Otro hablaba por un celular, y de reojo veía un libro de bolsillo que escondía en su chaqueta. Más al fondo había dos chicas, las dos bastante bonitas.

- Pasa y siéntate donde gustes. - me dijo Taichi, de manera amable -, ¡Hey, muchachos!

Los cuatro presentes voltearon hacia Yagami, quien con ademanes me señaló de manera algo relajada y vulgar.

- Viene del periódico El Sol Naciente y va a sentarse con nosotros para sacar la nota - avisó, mientras las dos chicas saltaban de su asiento y se dirigían hacia mí. El chico de la cámara hizo un gesto de saludo, el del celular alzó la mano y también dio a entender que estaba conforme con mi estadía ahí. Qué fastidio mi trabajo… soportar tantos trabajos en equipo, tantas producciones audiovisuales, tantos exámenes y cortometrajes, tantas cosas, y todo para terminar en un concierto de niños a los veinticuatro años.

- ¡Ese Yamato tiene una suerte!, hasta ya escriben sobre él - dijo una de las muchachas, la de cabello ondulado y largo, muy largo.

- Pero Yamato se lo merece, ¿no es así Taichi?

- Pues, supongo - dijo Taichi.

- Soy Kouji Minamoto, mucho gusto - le dije a las chicas, quienes se presentaron inmediatamente como Sora no se qué y Mimi.

Entonces no pudimos seguir hablando, porque gracias a Dios comenzó el concierto. La chica llamada Mimi se retiró, de reojo vi que le robaba al joven del celular el libro de bolsillo y lo aventaba a la multitud; el pelirrojo seguía grabando el concierto con la cámara, al mismo tiempo lo subía al Internet. El tal Taichi y la otra mujer se sentaron junto a mí.

- Así que… en palco de honor y todo - dije al tiempo en que conectaba mi modesto equipo. Prendía la grabadora (que tenía muy buena potencia) y conectaba los micrófonos.

- No somos ningún club de fans, si a eso te refieres - cortó Taichi, algo irritado.

- Es verdad, nosotros conocemos a Yamato de toda la vida. Si venimos a verlo, es porque nos gusta su música, y es nuestro amigo.

Les asentí, pero no pude evitar mirar al chico que grababa el concierto.

- Ah, pensaste que éramos un club porque Koushirou graba… bueno, él lo hace porque las chicas del club de fans de Yamato pagan bastante bien - rió Taichi.

- Tai, ¡chitón! - silenció la pelirroja, quien inesperadamente dirigía su atención de manera boba al concierto que daba inicio.

Ahí estuve yo. Con los sentidos inflados para oír, percibir, sentir y mirar. Mientras oía la música podía concentrarme perfectamente en mis labores de reportear; ni siquiera tres Junpei cantando podían detenerme. Estar detrás de las notas, escribir lo que se percibe, ¡eso sí era mi vocación a pesar de cubrir los espectáculos!, y como decía mi amiga Izumi, 'cualquier cosa que haya que hacer, o nos toque realizar, hay que hacerla bien'. La música de los Lobos Adolescentes resonó esa noche como nunca, como aullidos de lobos en plena pubertad, como jóvenes en busca de una libertad robada. Algo había en la música de esos muchachos, algo percibía en la voz del tal Ishida, algo en él me recordaba a mí mismo, como lobo solitario en el Digimundo… el Digimundo parecía estar presente en esas melodías, en esas canciones.

Por otra parte, además de las canciones, era de lo más interesante analizar al público, las reacciones del club de fans eran increíbles, comenzando con el desmayo de la líder, Motomiya Jun. Durante todo el concierto estuve tomando notas, y también di ojeadas a los amigos de Ishida. Taichi y la chica Sora estaba mirando el concierto con entusiasmo, aunque el tal Taichi bostezaba para enojar a la pelirroja y luego le guiñaba el ojo derecho. El joven del celular miraba con seriedad mientras que la llamada Mimi se embarraba a él y al pelirrojo que grababa.

Sentí que ellos eran tan unidos como yo con mis amigos.

A medio concierto, vi como un chico alto pero joven daba un salto al palco; traía puestas unas pijamas y sobre éstas una chamarra negra, de cuero.

- ¡Takeru! – gritó la llamada Sora al recién llegado. Era un niño que seguro ni pasaba los catorce.

- Hola chicos, buenas noches - dijo tranquilamente el niño, mientras se sentaba a mi lado sin siquiera preguntar quien era yo.

- Takeru, deberías estar en tu casa, durmiendo - interrumpió el chico del celular, que tenía cabello azulado y unos finos anteojos de cristal.

- Oh sí, debería, pero tenía ganas de venir a ver a mi hermano- excusó el chico.

- Ya, dejen a Takeru - dijo el tal Taichi -. Él sabe las consecuencias de salirse a escondidas de su casa a las once de la noche sin el permiso de su madre, ¿cierto, Takeru?

Takeru, el que me acababa de enterar era hermano de Yamato Ishida, tragó saliva pero asintió muy contento; sacó de su chamarra una bolsa de papitas y comenzó a compartirlas con Taichi mientras veían el concierto.

- Hey, Takeru, no se te ocurra salirte a estas horas de tu casa para ir a visitar a Hikari, ¿eh?

- Taichi, ¿cómo crees?

- Por cierto, él viene del periódico, va a escribir una nota sobre tu hermano - avisó Taichi, yo le alcé la mano al chico pero no le presté atención.

- Ah, qué bien - dijo mientras seguía, junto al tal Taichi, engullendo las papitas. Por un momento les dejé de prestar atención, pero algo que dijo el pequeño rubio hizo que todo quedara en cámara lenta por unos instantes -, ¡quien lo iba a pensar de mi hermano, ya escriben sobre él!, verdad Taichi que Gabumon estaría muy orgulloso de mi hermano.

- Si, claro.

- ¡Takeru! ¡Taichi! - regañó la llamada Sora -. Guarden silencio, no dejan oír.

- Lo sentimos Sora - dijo Takeru -. Es sólo que recordé a Patamon y a Gabumon, antes solían venir a los conciertos de mi hermano… antes, claro, de que volvieran para siempre al Digimundo.

- ¡Shhhhhh! - esta vez lo cortó Taichi, quien me miró de reojo. Yo me hice el desentendido y comencé a escribir.

-

Sin embargo no podía concentrarme, lo único que podía escribir en esos momentos era la palabra D I G I M U N D O.

--

El resto del concierto lo pasé avispado, tratando de escuchar las pláticas de los chicos del palco; después de que el pequeño rubio había hablado acerca de un Gabumon, un Patamon y el Digimundo, yo ya no había podido captar nada más.

Es curioso, uno nunca sabe los secretos que puede hallar en un suceso cualquiera. Ahora cualquier gesto que esos muchachos hacían era para mí una pista, cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con Yamato Ishida me interesaba. El Digimundo, ¡qué rara se oía esa palabra cuando no era dicha por mis amigos o por mí!, a lo mejor había escuchado mal, ¿qué podían saber esos pubertos del Mundo Digital y sus maravillas?... hace muchos años, cuando tenía once, recibí un mensaje mágico en mi celular, hace todos esos años me subí a un tren y me embarqué en la aventura más espectacular nunca antes imaginada… pero fue hace mucho, y nunca nadie más ha vuelto… o al menos eso pensaba.

Durante todos estos años sí tuvimos algunos vínculos con los digimons, sin embargo esos vínculos no fueron suficientes para hacernos volver, porque ya no teníamos un digivice protegido por los digispirit, ya no éramos niños. En el año de 1999, exactamente en verano, cuando tenía 18, aparecieron algunos digimons que aparentemente estaban perdidos en la dimensión… todo se manejó como si hubiera sido un ataque terrorista. En la navidad del 2002 también aparecieron Digimons y unas enormes torres negras; sin embargo en esa ocasión mis amigos y yo tampoco pudimos hacer nada, en un dos por tres esas torres desaparecieron, supongo que a manos del ejército.

Mientras pensaba en esto, la música de Los Lobos Adolescentes se terminó. Vi como todos los miembros iban saliendo del escenario uno por uno. Las chicas gritaban con frenesí su amor por Ishida, yo sonreí con disimulo, porque aunque el rubio cantante tenía todo el estereotipo necesario para ser estrella, parecía sentirse incómodo con esos llamados de júbilo que ensalzaban su persona.

- Bien, eso es todo, ¡lo tengo! - dijo el muchacho pelirrojo, desconectando su equipo - Tengo que regresar a casa, Taichi, pero dile a Yamato que el negocio se hizo.

- De acuerdo, Koushirou.

- Yo también debo regresar, ¡mañana tengo examen de Física!

- Pues sí, superior Jyou, pero esa no es razón para traerse un libro y estudiar en medio concierto. - regañó la castaña.

- Sí Superior, suena muy obsesivo - reafirmó la otra mujer.

- Ayyy, qué mal, yo también debo irme, papá me pidió que llegara temprano, tú me llevarás, ¿no Koushirou?

- De acuerdo, Mimi, supongo que no tengo otra opción.

La chica Mimi se despidió de mí con entusiasmo, los otros dos varones de nuevo con el gesto y la mano levantada. Vi que la masa de gente iba disminuyendo poco a poco.

- Minamoto-san - me habló de manera educada la llamada Sora -, ¿querrás entrevistarte con Yamato?

- Por supuesto - respondí, de manera seria.

- Mi hermano aceptará gustoso. ¡Es más!, iré a decirle, ¿vamos, Sora?

- Sí, vamos, con permiso Minamoto-san, ¡y Taichi, atiéndelo bien!

El tal Taichi hizo un gesto de molestia.

- No, Sora, ahorita lo dejo abandonado y lo mando golpear- gritó con fuerza, pero sin intención. Luego volvió a reír, me miró - , a veces las chicas son las que deberían prestar atención.

- Sí… - le dije.

- ¿Qué tal la nota?

- Bastante bien.

- ¡Heyyy, señor periodista! -interrumpió la presidenta de las fans - ¡aquí está la biografía de mi Yama!

La joven de pelos parados me dio un bloc de notas, con dibujitos de la 'Aloha Kutty' repleto de garabatos acerca de Yamato Ishida, yo volví a asentirle y la mujer se fue muy contenta rumbo a los camerinos.

- Supongo que no vas a hacerle caso a eso, ¿no es así?

- ¿Por qué no habría? - pregunté, en realidad, además de lo que había descubierto sobre el Digimundo, los adolescentes me estaban divirtiendo bastante.

- Porque deben ser puras exageraciones; a Yamato no le gustaría - dijo Taichi -. Mejor sígueme, te llevaré con él… todavía tengo que regresar a Takeru a su casa.

Iba a preguntar porqué el pequeño rubio no se regresaba con su hermano mayor, pero en realidad eso no me incumbía. Noté que aunque el tal Taichi era amable y sonreía, estaba ligeramente molesto, o cansado, ¡qué sé yo!

Había una modesta casa rodante tras el escenario. Vi que algunos de los miembros del grupo desarmaban los instrumentos y los iban guardando. Yo iba siguiendo a Taichi mientras le cambiaba el casete a mi equipo.

"¡¡¡Quééé!!!" se escuchó de repente, la voz venía del camerino improvisado "¿¡Tú que haces aquí?!, ¡Sora, Takeru, ayúdenme!". De la nada el vocalista de Los Lobos Adolescente salió de la casa rodante como cuete explotado, tras él salió del camerino la líder del club de fanáticas.

Cuando Yamato iba corriendo en plena huída, Taichi lo sujetó de la camisa.

- Vienen a hacerte una entrevista - dijo con actitud divertida -. Oye, Jun, Yamato necesita estar a solas con el periodista.

La líder frenó abruptamente y sonrió.

- Sí, por supuesto, ¡espero que te haya servido la biografía que hice de Yama! - luego la chica volteó hacia Ishida, quien estaba atónito tras escuchar que habían hecho una biografía suya - ¡Yamato, muy pronto tendremos nuestra cita!

La mujer abandonó los terrenos del concierto rápidamente. De la casa rodante salieron la llamada Sora y el pequeño rubio, ambos con los rostros sonrientes, al igual que Taichi.

- Cínicos… - musitó Yamato, secándose el sudor de la frente.

- Yo siempre he dicho Yama, la fama tiene su precio, ¿cierto, Takeru?

- Muy cierto, Taichi - sonrió el menor.

- Takeru, no debiste salirte, si mamá se entera…

- Bah, todo está bien hermano, fue divertido.

- Será mejor que te lleve a casa, ¡hey, muchachos!, ¿se encargan del resto?

Los miembros de la banda asintieron.

- Pero Yamato, te estás olvidando de tu entrevista. - recordó la chica Sora.

- Así que Sora y yo nos encargaremos de llevar a Takeru a su casa.

- Oigan, yo no soy un impedimento para nada, ya no tengo 8 años - renegó Takeru.

- De acuerdo, cuento contigo Taichi.

El pequeño rubio se mostró molesto cuando se despidió de su hermano y de mí, Sora lo hizo de manera educada y Taichi como si fuéramos amigos. Definitivamente algo tiene ese mocoso que me recuerda a Takuya.

Yamato bufó tras despedirse, conmigo se mostró serio.

- Mucho gusto, soy Ishida Yamato, vocalista de Los Lobos Adolescentes. Es un honor para el grupo que la prensa nos considere.

- Sí, por supuesto. Para El Sol Naciente es muy importante prestar atención de los nuevos talentos. Soy Minamoto Kouji.

- Pásale, ¿al camerino está bien?

- Sí.

Caminé hasta la casa rodante, y al entrar me senté en una pequeña mesita que parecía una barra. Estaba llena de comida, incluyendo la envoltura de las papitas que el tal Taichi y el pequeño rubio habían ingerido durante el concierto.

- ¿Te molesta? - pregunté mientras instalaba la grabadora en medio de los dos, también le mostré la cámara de fotos, pero el joven ni se inmutó.

- Lo que sea necesario - me dijo.

Comencé a dialogar con él acerca de su carrera. Antes de comenzar le di con presteza el bloc de su biografía que tan amablemente me había dado la líder de su club de fans, a lo que el vocalista agradeció con la mirada inmediatamente.

Me contó que su afición por la música la tenía desde pequeño, que su instrumento era la armónica, que su padre trabajaba en la televisión y que su madre era periodista, como yo. No entramos en detalle sobre los nombres de sus padres, tampoco habló mucho de su hermano. Sólo mencionó que todo el grupo componía la música y él se encargaba de las letras.

- … sí, supongo que me inspiro. Casi siempre pienso en un lugar lejano al que quiero ir. Pienso en un buen amigo que me espera, que no puede oírme… y simplemente sale.

Yo sonreí al escucharlo. Si el tal Taichi se parecía en algo a Takuya, yo sentía que tenía algo en común con este sujeto.

- ¿En qué lugar piensas?

- En un lugar, simplemente.

Hubo un corto momento de silencio, en el que sentí algo en el estómago, tal vez ese algo se debía a la intensa mirada de Yamato. Por breves instantes le mantuve la vista, pero luego la desvié. No estaba haciendo las cosas bien, me estaba adentrando demasiado en los ojos de ese muchacho. Lo estaba analizando de manera subjetiva: ya no me importaba su música, sólo quería ver si él, como el tal Taichi, tenía algo que ver con el Digimundo.

Me levanté sin avisar y comencé a mirar toda la casa rodante. Algo tenía que darme una pista. Observé con detalle la basura y la comida de la mesa, entre toda esa bazofia pude vislumbrar una cartera negra, con el kanji del nombre del chico. Sin pensar mucho la tomé, al mismo tiempo Yamato dio un brinco.

- ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? - me retó, pero yo no le hice caso, y abrí la cartera, ¡algo tenía que haber ahí!

Algunas monedas, un par de billetes, algunas tarjetas de presentación, incluyendo una de un _table__ dance_.

Yamato Ishida se me fue encima con bastante ira, pero siendo más joven y débil que yo lo esquivé con facilidad; abrí otro apartado y encontré las fotos, las cuales empecé a sacar del sitio. Eran fotos del hermano, de muchas mujeres, incluyendo una de la llamada Sora, también otra era de la periodista Takaishi, quien me había dado clases en la Universidad.

- ¡Qué demonios pretendes, idiota! - me gritó, a punto de exclamar que necesitaba ayuda.

Iba a darme por vencido, cuando tras todas las fotos encontré lo que buscaba: una fotografía del Digimundo.

Sin duda alguna, ¡ése era el digimundo!, o por lo menos había muchos digimons ahí, y junto a los digimons había niños pululando como abejas. Estaba el tal Taichi, el joven del celular y el pelirrojo de la cámara digital, estaba la de cabello castaño, el pequeño rubio en reducido, la llamada Sora, y por supuesto, estaba Yamato Ishida.

- Aquí lo tengo - dije, tirando el resto de la cartera. - , ya sé en qué lugar piensas Ishida, piensas en el Digimundo.

Vi que las pupilas de Ishida se agrandaban de la impresión. El muchacho sin voltear hacia abajo recogió su cartera, y me miró fijamente, todavía con sus ojos azules, desafiantes.

- Dame esa fotografía, _enfermo_.

- Te la daré, a mí esto no me sirve de nada. - expliqué, con la foto en alto -. No tienes por qué exaltarte, parecías un chico sereno.

- ¡Tú! ¿Cómo sabes del Digimundo?, ¡habla!

- Eso mismo iba a preguntarte, Ishida - mencioné mecánicamente.

- Acaso… - comenzó a decir - ¿Acaso eres un niño elegido?

- ¿Un niño elegido?, ¿tú lo eres?

- ¡Dame esa foto!

Le entregué la fotografía. Yamato apagó la grabadora inmediatamente y se aclaró la garganta.

- Será mejor que te vayas, tienes los datos que necesitas ¿No es así?

- No te preocupes, no voy a difundir que esos chicos y tú saben del Digimundo, ¿por qué lo haría?, la gente no conoce el Digimundo, no interesaría.

- No toda la gente desconoce el Digimundo…

- Sí, por supuesto, un ejemplo somos tú y yo. - le sonreí para ganarme su confianza… después de todo yo no era su verdugo.

- Hacía tiempo… que no conocía a un nuevo elegido - dijo Yamato, más calmado -… ¿quién es tu compañero digimon?

- No tengo compañero Digimon - respondí.

El joven sacudió la cabeza, como incrédulo, pero luego sonrió.

- ¿Cuándo fuiste al Digimundo? - pregunté.

- La última vez en el 2002, la primera en 1999.

Relacioné lo que dijo con las veces en que había visto a los digimons como hologramas.

- Si no tienes un digimon camarada, entonces no eres un niño elegido. - me dijo Yamato, con seguridad.

- A lo mejor tienes razón… después de todo ha pasado mucho tiempo… tenía 11 años.

Yamato Ishida me miró, yo lo imité. No sonreímos, pero Yamato asintió como si me comprendiera. No le dije que podía convertirme en digimon, no le conté mis aventuras… tampoco él me informó de las suyas.

El joven tomó de su forro una armónica y frente a mí, como un bohemio consumado a la media noche, tocó una melodía con tranquilidad, sin prisa. Yo saqué una foto de mi cámara digital… cuando terminó de tocar guardó su instrumento y me estiró la mano.

- Ishida Yamato, dieciséis años.

- Minamoto Kouji, tengo veinticuatro - respondí, dándole un apretón de manos al chico.

Habría tiempo para conocer los secretos de esos muchachos que había descubierto que habían ido al Digimundo, habría tiempo para contarle a mis amigos lo que había vivido hoy, habría tiempo para averiguar si podía regresar al Digimundo. Pero esa noche, en ese presente, mientras tomaba la mano del vocalista de Los Lobos Adolescentes, sólo hubo tiempo para verme reflejado en ese chico, sólo hubo tiempo para hacer un nuevo amigo y escribir mentalmente una nota sobre él y su grupo.

Fin

**Notas**--- Bien, espero les haya gustado, es un fic muy sencillo en realidad, aunque tengo que admitir que tenía ganas de escribir algo sobre este tema. Dejo en la imaginación lo que ocurrirá después entre Yamato y Kouji, pero a cambio confío en que me dejarán un comentario sobre este breve fic nn y lo que les gustaría que pasara entre estos dos.

_Agosto de 2004._


End file.
